Anyris Glaiveshatter
Anyris Glaiveshatter - formerly Glaivesong - is a Kaldorei Demon Hunter, serving the Illidari from within the Cabal of the Dying Sun, a unit led by Asteryn the Blackheart. Appearance: The woman’s towering form was the very image - the avatar - of Kaldorei might and physical excellence, all nine feet of it corded and bound with muscles that would make a warrior weep with envy. It was clear her skin had once been a gentle violet; those days had long since passed, however. Darkened as if charred, the Kaldorei had slid far into her training as a huntress, and some of the hundreds of scars she bore even glowed the telltale emerald hues of fel corruption as if her body could barely contain the energies within. Aiding in this, of course, were the tattoos that crossed her back and broad strong shoulders, the intricate, almost seemingly carved designs of those glowing bands twisting before descending around her heavy, leather-bound breasts - all these tattoos barely enough to contain the beast within her. Few were graced with a smile from this savage beauty, the woman staring with a hateful, glowing gaze of flickering green energy, and gifting those around her with sneers at best. Proud, haughty, her expressions (often accompanied by a snarl filled with sharp teeth and sharper fangs) made it abundantly clear that she saw nearly anyone else as bugs in comparison to her – insects that deserved little more than to be crushed under her boot. There was nothing soft about this woman, and that is how she liked it. Early life: Born shortly after the War of the Satyr, Anyris grew up immersed in a culture of isolationism, hatred of magic, and hatred of demons. Following in the footsteps of her mother, Anyris joined the sentinels as soon as she was able, rising through the ranks and, over time, building a reputation as one who was brash, hotheaded, and - most importantly to how she developed later in life - violent. Despite being content within the ranks of the Sentinels, and despite her work to see the nation of the Kaldorei kept safe from any threats, conflicts still arose throughout the woman's years. Remnant Satyr, Naga encroaching upon her nation's shores, and of course... The War of the Shifting Sands. This, above all else, was a defining chapter in Anyris' life. Never before had the elf been faced with warfare that could not be fought with traditional hit-and-run tactics. Prolonged fights, battle lines, brutal losses, and bloodier victories all taught Anyris that a war must be won no matter the cost. No sacrifice was too great if it meant winning in the end. As a Sentinel captain, this gave her a rather unfortunate reputation; Anyris was as merciless as she was determined to the continuation of the Kaldorei people. More than that - the preservation of Azeroth itself. The Third War did nothing but cement this sentiment with Anyris, beginning a series of events that - in the end - would see Anyris' departure from the Sentinels, and begin in her a desperate search in the shattered world of Outland for the escaped Betrayer, Illidan Stormrage. The Illidari: Anyris was among the first wave of soldiers - Alliance, Horde, or otherwise - to flood into the shattered world of Outland. Her search - her quest - took her to much of the ruined world's remnants, eventually leading her to the Black Temple itself. It was here that Anyris pledged her life and determination to Lord Illidan's cause: To defeat the Burning Legion at any cost. Having grown up on stories of the War of the Ancients and the War of the Satyr, and having seen first hand the terrors of the Legion during the Third War and her time in Outlands before then, Anyris had never been without the knowledge of just how terrible the Legion was. In a show of loyalty, Anyris shattered the blade she had wielded her entire life, renouncing her name as Anyris Glaivesong and taking upon herself the name Anyris Glaiveshatter - The Breaker. The elf reforged her blade into twin weapons, infused them with energies, and began her training and new life as an initiate demon hunter among Lord Illidan's Illidari armies. Category:Characters